The Compassion of Friendship
by Saint Raven
Summary: The first one-shot I wrote. Matt and Jesse are having trouble revealing their feelings for each other. Can their Digimon lend a helping hand?


(Somewhere in the Takashi apartment.)  
  
C-chan: I finally finished.  
  
J-chan: Finished what?  
  
C-chan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (turns to face Jesanae) Don't do that. Anyway I finished my latest fic.  
  
J-chan: Let me read.  
  
(Less than a minute later)  
  
J-chan: (approaches Chris with a mean look in her eyes as she backs him up into a corner) C-chan, you wrote a yaoi fic!  
  
C-chan: (nervously) Just to see if I could.  
  
J-chan: (grabs Chris by the collar) You know I don't allow that shit at my website. Why, I ought to.  
  
C-chan: Wait! Let me make it up to you by writing a Jesato fic (Jesato = Jesanae+Yamato, you know, like Takari = Takeru+Hikari?)  
  
J-chan: Oh you will? Thank you! (kisses Chris on the lips.)  
  
(Jaina walks in)  
  
Jai-chan: CHRIS! WHY YOU CHEATING LITTLE.  
  
C-chan: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Runs from room with Jaina right behind him.)  
  
The Compassion of Friendship  
  
By Christochi Ishida: The Crown Prince of Hardcore  
  
Jesanae breathed deeply. It was so peaceful this time of night, just the two of them.well four of them, sharing a quiet evening together in the Digiworld. Her, Matt, Gabumon, and Lyeernmon had spent the entire day together; swimming, hiking, joking, eating, and just generally enjoying each other's company. However, something had happened that Jesanae wasn't prepared for.  
She had fallen deeply in love with Matt.  
She was a little nervous. How the hell am I going to tell my best friend that I love him?* She leaned back against the tree behind her, watching Matt sleep peacefully in front of her. He's so beautiful.*  
  
Unknown to Jesanae, Matt wasn't sleeping; he was faking it as he pondered the events of the day in his mind's eye.  
  
***FLASHBACK TIME! WARP SPEED AHEAD!***  
  
"Gabumon?" the wolf Digimon stopped gathering food when he heard Matt speak his name. Gabumon turned towards Matt. "What's up, Matt?"  
"Um." Matt said, "I need to ask you a really important question."  
"Ok. What's the question?"  
"Do you know of anywhere really nice to go?"  
"Meaning?.?"  
"I need to find a perfect scenic-type place that's really spectacular."  
"Why"  
Matt looked down at the ground. "Tomorrow's J-chan's birthday and I want everything to be perfect."  
Gabumon looked at Matt. "Is that the only reason?"  
"No."  
Gabumon pondered silently to himself for a moment. Then he started to smile.  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you in love with Jesanae-kum?"  
Matt's head snapped up faster then Mimi could open her big mouth. "Yes!. I mean no!. I mean. yeah."  
Gabumon laughed quietly. "Good for you to finally admit it to yourself. Now all you need to do is tell Jesanae."  
"I can't to that. What if she doesn't feel the same way? It could ruin out friendship."  
Gabumon said. "I have an idea. Matt, come with me."  
  
***END FLASHBACK!***  
  
Matt sighed. Everything was going to *hopefully* go perfect tomorrow. He had a big surprise for Jesanae's birthday. And.also.his personal big surprise.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"So you think that I should just come right out and tell him?" Jesanae quietly asked Lyeernmon. It was probably about midnight now but Jesanae and Lyeernmon were deep in conversation. The little dark-turquoise lizard Digimon nodded her head in agreement. "Sure. I mean, what's to lose?"  
"Everything. Our friendship, him. oh my God, I can't do this!"  
"Sssshhhh. J-chan, shut up."  
Jesanae pouted silently. Lyeernmon exhaled.  
"Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll somehow try to get Gabumon away from Matt so you two can be alone for awhile. Now get to sleep or else you won't get up in the morning."  
"Ok." Jesanae laid down on the soft ground. However, no matter what Lyeernmon said, a single tear fell from her eye as sleep over took her.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"JESANAE TEKANI! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Matt's voice shattered the quiet subconscious that Jesanae laid in. She leapt to her feet, spinning around as her old martial arts training took over. She froze, however, as she saw what was behind her.  
Gabumon was standing next to Lyeernmon, who was standing next to a very red Matt, who was standing next to a small cut-off tree trunk, which was serving as a table. On the "table" was a delicious looking birthday cake which said HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESANAE-CHAN in big letters.  
"Matt, what's this?" Jesanae asked.  
Matt grinned sheepishly. "Your surprise birthday party."  
Jesanae smiled. "Thanks, guys."  
  
They all had a great time; laughing, talking, making jokes, and eating cake. About two hours later, Matt sent the two Digimon a look. The pair nodded and walked off into the woods a little ways.  
"Hey, where are the Digimon going?" Jesanae asked.  
"Jesanae, I need to give you something."  
Jesanae tuned to him. "Ok, Matt. What is it?"  
"One of your birthday presents." Matt said as his presented her with a small black box.  
"Holy God. Matt.?" Jesanae said weakly as she opened the small box to reveal a ring with a gold band, supporting a blue sapphire emblazoned with the Crest of Compassion. "Matt, this must have cost a fortune."  
"Jesanae." she turned back to him. "What now, a necklace?" she asked jokingly.  
"Jesanae, I love you."  
This completely caught her off guard. *OH MY DEAR SWEET LORD! HE JUST SAID THE ONE THING THAT I ALWAYS PRAYED HE WOULD SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
"Oh Matt, I love you too. I love you so much." She said with tears in her eyes.  
Jesanae and Matt leaned in closer together and pressed they young lips together for the first time, reveling in the amazingly heavenly taste that it sent through their bodies. After about two minutes, the pair broke apart for air, both sweating and red-faced, arms encircling each other, holding each other close.  
"Matt. Thank you for the greatest birthday I have every had, my love."  
Matt smiled. "and thanks to you for giving my your love, J-chan."  
  
The End  
  
C-chan: Whew, it's done.  
  
J-chan: About time.  
  
C-chan: (turns around) Listen you.  
  
(Jaina enters)  
  
Jai-chan: THERE YOU ARE, YOU CHEATING HENTAI!  
  
J-chan: (dangerous look reappears in her eye) What did she say, Chris?  
  
C-chan: No, it's not true! Please! Don't. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Anything in between two *s means that this part the character is speaking to themselves in their heads. 


End file.
